


You Tattooed My Heart

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tattoos, tattoo art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Clarke is a tattoo artist and Bellamy keeps coming in for tattoos because he can't seem to get enough of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Tattooed My Heart

Grabbing a paper towel from the cupboard Clarke starts to clean her needles, getting ready for her next appointment of the day. Being a tattoo artist certainly had its up and downs but Clarke wouldn’t trade this job for anything in the world. She loved creating works of arts with people as her canvas. Even though her parents didn’t approve (they wanted her to be a doctor) she still did what she wanted, after realizing that this was her life and no one could tell her what to do.

As she continues to clean her needles Clarke smiles to herself humming a song underneath her breath as well. Stopping for a second Clarke glances over at the wall where all the artists at the shop wrote down their appointments for the day. Finding her name Clarke checks who she would be seeing next.

Reading the name written on the board, Clarke’s smile grows just a bit bigger. With a renewed vigor she continues to clean her equipment. Clarke’s mind drifts off to the person she was about to see. A regular of hers. Someone she saw every few months since he was always getting a new tattoo. Over the past few months Clarke has seen him a total of five times and each time they’ve gotten to know one another a little better.

Just as Clarke finishes cleaning all of her stuff the door to the store rings indicating someone had walked in. Glancing over Clarke grins when she sees it was the very person she had been thinking of.

“Right on time, as always Bellamy.”

A quick grin appears on Bellamy’s handsome face and his eyes twinkle brightly as he makes his way over to Clarke’s chair.

“Well I’m always excited to see you, Princess.”

Clarke just grins trying not to let it show that she was affected by his words. She never took anything Bellamy said seriously since she assumed that with a face like his Bellamy could get any girl he wanted. Why would he go for someone like Clarke? She was just the girl who does art for a living.

Shaking her head at Bellamy’s flirtiness Clarke asks, “So what are you here for today, Bellamy?”

“I don’t know. I just want another one of your masterpieces somewhere on my body, Princess.”

The blush that Clarke was trying so hard to suppress threatens to erupt across her cheeks. Clarke instead moves her eyes over Bellamy’s body trying to find a blank space of skin to put another tattoo. Most of Bellamy’s skin that was visible was already covered in ink many of them done by Clarke herself. Clarke knew every inch of Bellamy’s body having worked on it many times before. She knew every dip, curve, every expanse of smooth skin was ingrained into Clarke’s mind.

Eyes trailing up Bellamy’s chest a smile replaces the frown that Clarke had been sporting. She remembered that Bellamy didn’t have any tattoos on his chest meaning that would be the perfect place to put whatever the hell he wanted. Her eyes continue their trek upward until they reach his face and Clarke is surprised to see that Bellamy was already looking at her, that attractively frustrating smirk plastered across his face.

“If I didn’t know better I would think you were checking me out, Clarke.”

Just an airy laugh makes its way past Clarke’s lips and instead of responding to his words, she only says, “How do you feel about getting something done on your chest? I think it’s the only free spot left on your body. I’ve already completed both your sleeves and your back would be too crowded if I put anything else on it.”

Bellamy’s face turns thoughtful and he mulls over the idea of having a tattoo done on his chest but he trusts Clarke more than he lets on. So he knows that he was going to give in to the princess and allow her to do whatever her creative mind wanted to do with his body. (Bellamy had no idea just how creative Clarke could be.) He had no problem letting down his defenses in front of this girl. One smile from her and he was on cloud nine.

“Whatever the hell you want Clarke. I give you full control over my body. I know that whatever you come up with is going to be amazing.”

The brightest smile he has ever seen appears on Clarke’s face and his breath catches in his throat. Bellamy couldn’t seem to get enough of this girl but he also couldn’t seem to pluck up the courage to ask her out on a date. Instead he had resorted to coming into the shop every few weeks to see her under the guise of getting another tattoo.

With that fervored look still in her eyes Clarke spoke, “I’m going to grab some gloves, a pen, and some paper. You get yourself in that chair and wait for me to come back.” Clarke points at the chair and waits for Bellamy to settle down before making her way to the back of the store. However with a cheeky grin on her face she does call over her shoulder,

“Also take your shirt off! I’m going to need to see how big your chest is so I can make the tattoo the right size.”

With a roll of his eyes Bellamy sits down on the edge of the black leathered chair before shrugging out of his jacket and pulling off his t-shirt in one swift motion. He leans back against the chair, muscles loosening slightly as he waits for Clarke to come back. Bellamy’s eyes flutter shut in an effort to block out the bright lights of the shop. He lets out a soft sigh, utterly relaxed for the first time in weeks.

Coming back from the employee room, Clarke’s eyes widen at the sight of Bellamy lounging on the chair. A soft smile spreads across her face as she takes in his peaceful expression. The lights shone down on Bellamy’s face illuminating his high cheekbones and also letting the freckles sprinkled across his nose and cheeks to be seen. Her eyes trail down lower and her throat goes dry. Bellamy really was hot. The light made his tan skin seem bronze and it shined beautifully. The hard lines of his arms and chest just displayed how strong he actually was. Clarke has to restrain herself from letting out an awestruck sigh.

“This time I think you really are checking me out, Princess.”

Clarke’s eyes flit up to Bellamy’s face where his signature arrogant smirk was shown. She doesn’t reply though and instead makes her way over to Bellamy’s side, sitting down on the stool next to him.

“Shut up Blake. You put something attractive in front of a girl, she’s going to stare.”

“You think I’m attractive?”

“I’m pretty sure most of the female population and some of the male finds you attractive.”

“I don’t care what they think. I only want to know that you find me hot.”

Clarke’s blush deepens and she turns away from Bellamy, trying to avoid the searing look he was giving her. She instead busies herself with the pen and paper, starting to put down the ideas she had for Bellamy’s new tattoo. As she starts to sketch Clarke tells him,

“I know how much you love Greek mythology and history so I decided to incorporate that into this tattoo. I’m going to do a tattoo of Cerberus, his three heads spanning out across your chest.”

Bellamy is just watching her, head nodding along to everything she’s saying but not really listening. She glances up from her sketch to notice the look he was giving her. A teasing grin on her lips, Clarke mocks, “I know I’m pretty Blake but please try to pay attention to this. I don’t want to put something you hate on your body forever.”

“I could never hate anything you draw Clarke. It’s all too pretty.”

Bellamy leans over and glances down at Clarke’s sketchpad gazing at her drawing with a careful mind. His lips are pursed as his eyes run over the paper trying to spot something he doesn’t like. Like always though, Bellamy doesn’t want to change a thing. He leans back instead muttering, “Just get started Clarke. It looks great.”

Biting her lip Clarke nods before pulling on her gloves and grabbing some ink and her needle gun. Switching on the machine she dips it into the inkwell and moves closer to Bellamy’s side so she could start drawing on his skin. She looks down at his face for a second silently asking if she should start. He just nods and with that she’s off.

Placing one hand on the smooth, hard muscle of Bellamy’s chest to steady herself Clarke starts to tune everything out as she inks Bellamy’s skin. She tended to do that when she got into the tattooing zone. By now Bellamy knew that so he left alone, not saying a word as she concentrates on making this the best tattoo she has ever done.

Hours pass by and Clarke continues to diligently work on the masterpiece she had thought up. Bellamy hadn’t said a word since she had started, instead choosing to use this time to take a little nap which Clarke didn’t know he did since she was constantly piercing his skin with a needle full of ink but he managed and so she left him alone, letting him get some rest.

When she’s done though she leans back admiring her work before gently shaking Bellamy awake.

“I finished. Wanna take a look?”

His eyes flutter open and Clarke’s knocked breathless by just how stunning he really was. A lazy smile makes its way across his face and Bellamy nods before swinging his legs off the chair. Standing up he walks over to the full length mirror on the wall and gazes at himself in it. A shocked expression appears on his face, complete with wide eyes and an open jaw.

He turns to Clarke with wonder in his eyes and a grin dancing on his lips.

“This is absolutely amazing, Princess. I love it.”

Clarke just grins at him, happy that she was able to bring him this one small joy in the only way she knew how to. Stripping the gloves off her hands she tosses them into the trash can before making her way over to stand at Bellamy’s side.

The two of them gaze into the mirror together, eyes on Bellamy’s new tattoo. Clarke had really outdone herself this time. Cerberus’ body was planted right in the middle with all three of his heads sprouting out to span across Bellamy’s chest. She had made the three dogs look fierce and strong while also having a certain air of carefulness to them. Just the way she knew Bellamy was.

Without warning Bellamy turns to Clarke and throws his arms around her hugging her to his chest tightly. Her first instinct is to push him away not wanting to irritate his already sore skin but he doesn’t let get far. Bellamy just tightens his grip around Clarke until she eventually relents and gives in, wrapping her arms around his waist while placing her forehead on his shoulder softly.

“This really is amazing, Clarke. Thank you.”

“Anything for you Bellamy.”

A quick grin appears on Bellamy’s face at her words and before he knows what he’s saying he blurts out, “Anything? Really? In that case are you interested on going on a date with me?”

Clarke’s eyes widen as she stares up at Bellamy from the protection of his arms. Her breathing grows shallow and she has a hard time forming a coherent thought. Bellamy grows worried thinking that maybe just maybe he said the wrong thing. However just as he’s about to apologize and take it all back, Clarke says the one thing that makes his heart skip a beat.

“Yes. I would love to go on a date with you Bellamy Blake.”

The grin that lights up Bellamy’s face makes Clarke’s heart ache and she can’t help but smile back at him happily. Slipping his hands down to her waist Bellamy leans down and slowly brings his lips to Clarke unable to control himself after holding back all these months. Clarke is just as eager as her hands trail up his back to tangle in his dark unruly curls.

Lips slide over one another in a frenzy as they try to get rid of all the attraction that had been building over these past few months. Bellamy nips at her bottom lip softly and she can’t help the moan that escapes. Bellamy only smirks happy to be the one to make those sounds come out of the blonde beauty in his arms.

Clarke is the first to pull away as she remembers that this was her work place and anyone could walk in at anytime. This would be really hard to explain to her boss of course. Bellamy lets her lips leave his but he keeps his arms around her wanting to hold her for just a bit longer.

“Bellamy, let me go. I don’t want my boss to come in and find us like this.”

“Just a few more minutes Princess. I’ve been wanting to do this for ages.”

At his words Clarke looks up at him, surprise clearly evident on her face. She had no idea that Bellamy had been lusting over just as much as she had been over him.

“Really?”

“Of course, why else would I flirt with you so much? I specifically came up with random tattoo ideas so I could see you again.”

“I thought you just flirted with anyone. I didn’t think I was special.”

Bellamy’s grip tightens ever so slightly and he bends down to press a soft kiss against her shoulder. He leaves his lips on her skin whispering, “Well you are special. There’s no one else I call Princess.”

A happy smile makes its way across Clarke’s face and she burrows her face into Bellamy’s neck breathing in his scent. By now she could be damned if her boss walked in. She just wanted to stay in the safe haven that was Bellamy’s arms. Besides he didn’t plan on letting her go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
